Total Drama Black Forest
by TheHiWaAndSockyShow
Summary: Have fun with your character in TOTAL DRAMA BLACK FOREST! Join the two new hosts, Jade and Jane, in the Forest in an all-out throw down of epic proportions! No longer accepting apps.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY! Its everyone's favorite place to put their socks! I have decided to make a OC Total Drama story. BUT, you must PM THE APPS! NO EXCEPTIONS! You may find the app on my Profile. You know the average rules of the OC thing. Mary Sues/Gary Stus will die, don't make over eccentric characters, yada yada yada. OKAY! PROLOUGE TIME!**_

* * *

_****_The camera zooms in on a forest. In front of four large cabins is a tall, lanky girl in a form fitting black T-shirt and comfortable jeans. Her black hair is in two close together braids down her back and her brown eyes are bright with excitement. She gives a wide smile and says,"Welcome to Total Drama Black Forest! I am your host, Jade Mccorkell! Chris has been locked away, and the producers needed a new face! Hence why I'm here!"

Jade gives a smirk and crosses her arms,"So, as you may know, we need 16 competitors to throw down this sick puppy. We have sick food, shit your pants challenges, and drama galore! And it will all take place HERE! In the Black Forest! Pretty Rad, right?" Jade walks over to a cabin and kicks in the door,"This is where the campers will be staying. Two for a team, one for each gender."

The cabin is in total disrepair, cockroaches crawling over the floor, the beds looking that they might fall over any minute, and the mirrors cracked. Jade smiles and leads the camera outside, closing the door,"And the bathrooms are out back in that building." She points to a communal bathroom nearby. A short, slightly chubby girl walks out of what appears to be the cafeteria. She is wearing black shorts, A green T-shirt, and an apron. Her black hair was kept in a messy bun and she had a striking resemblance to Jade.

Jade grins,"Oh, this is my twin sister, Jane, the new chief! He retired, but don't worry, Jane is the next best thing!" Jane shouts,"JADE! WHERE IS THE FUCKING DYNAMITE!" Jade shouts back,"I _TOLD_ YOU! YOU DON'T NEED DYNAMITE TO COOK! I PUT IT AWAY!"

Jane shouts,"WHAT?," and tackles Jade. They go into a big cat fight, pulling hair and throwing punches. Jane throws Jade back, into the camera guy, smashing the lens. Jade looks at the camera,"Please apply!" Jane tackles Jade, screaming in the background as the camera fades to static.


	2. Welcome all VictiI mean, Contestants :3

_**Wow, those Apps came in fast. Buit alas, it is time to close them and go to the story! I love almost every character sent in. Each one is unique! Its like Ice Cream or fruit... Okay, so, First things first, I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA! OR SAW! I do own Jade, Jane, and Juile, though!**_

* * *

Once again, in the forest, a new camera focused on Jade. Her arms were bandaged up and her hair was a mess. She grinned,"Welcome back, Audience! In the short time we had the applications running, we got SHIT TONS! Some where old, some new, but in the end, 16 made it. They are about to arrive! In fact, here comes one now!"

A white window less van pulls up. Jane, somewhere in the background, shouts,"FREE CANDY!" Jade snickers. A male with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes steps out, wearing a black skull T-shirt and black shorts. He appeared to be average height, about 5'11. Jade grins,"Hello~, Alex!" Alex smiles back,"Hello. Glad to be on the show." Jade smiles,"Nice to have ya! Wait by that tree."  
Jade points to a tall pine tree. Alex grabs his bag and tosses it beside the tree, leaning on it.

The next van pulls up. Shouting was heard from inside. Soon out stepped a dark skinned girl with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She wore a short sleeved cyan shirt that stopped just above her naval, a matching army green cargo/ jacket set, and combo boots. She was very well toned.

Inside, the guard was crying. Jade looked inside and laughs,"Dude, what'd you say to Rick?" The girl turned back,"Nothing, just making sure he didn't try to throw me off like he threw me in."

Jade laughs, clapping,"Everyone, Andrea Anderson!" A deep male voice speaks out in the background,"I don't see why you need to applaud her." Jade turns around and sighs,"Meet Jameson Grace." Even if you were a straight guy, it'd be foolish to say he was not hot. He had neatly combed dirty blonde hair and lime green eyes. He was a bit shorter then the others, and slightly built, but none the less, he was handsome. Andrea turned on her heel and looked at Jameson,"And why the hell not?"

Jade only sweat dropped and sent the two underneath the same tree as Alex. Their argument continued over there. The waiting van's doors opened up. Jade was immediately blown back by the bright colors the female stepping out wore. Minty green curls, bright green eyes, a light pink T-shirt, very light blue jeans, and pink vans. The girl smiled,"Hi, Everyone! I'm here for the party!"

Even Andrea and Jameson stopped fighting to look at the girl. Jade smiles,"Hi Kat! Its nice to see you!" Kat smiles back,"Wonderful! LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" She skips over to the others, curls bouncing, sets her bags down, and skips around the tree. A quiet voice picked up in Jade's hearing rang,"E-Excuse me..." Jade swings around from watching the brightly colored Kat to see a boy about her height. He had slightly curly light brown hair and bright blue eyes. His build was a bit wimpy.

Jade smiles,"Alec! Glad to see you have joined us!" The boy simply blushed. Jade smiles,"Go ahead and get a place with the others! Is okay if your shy!" She gives him a gentle push towards the tree. As soon as he got to the tree, a large _HONK_ made everyone jump. A white van line had formed. Jade shouts,"JUST LET THREE OFF!," and flips off the first Van. It _HONK_ed again before driving off, followed by two others. Kat laughed at the red, angry-faced Jade.

The three new contestants, two boys and one girl, looked around. Jade grinned,"Everyone! Meet Edward!" Edward had very neatly combed short blonde hair and almost navy blue eyes. His attire was basically a dark blue suit. He looked formal. He silently just looked around and walked to where the others were. A large _BOOM!_ rang out. Jade groans," DAMN IT, JANE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THE DYNAMITE!"

Jane walks out, looking burnt to a crisp. She falls over. Jade rolls her eyes and looks at the two other contestants, who were holding hands,"Ah! Astrid and Callahan! Nice to see you love birds!" Astrid rolls her now orange eyes with a joking grin,"Oh, Jade, you just wish you had one of these." Astrid looked like a full out rocker with her yellow and red bangs standing out from her red hair and her bunch of jewelry. She wore seemingly fake glasses. Jade catches eye of the Panic! at the Disco T-shirt and grins. Callahan wasn't that much different from Astrid, since he wore quite of bit of rocker jewelry himself, had blue hair, and wore skinnies too.

However, his shirt had Black Creature on it. Jade grins as Jane crawls her way over,"Okay, you know where to go!" The next Van dropped off a short girl with ginger red hair in a left side ponytail and golden brown eyes. She wore mainly white and gold, and was very cute. She blushed as everyone's gaze turned to her. Jade smiles,"Hi, Mea! Welcome to the forest! I hope you meet more friends then your usual few!" Mea nodded shyly and walked over to the others.

The next van pulled up, showing a girl with bright cherry red hair in pigtails. She had bright blue eyes and a short form. She wore a light yellow sundress with light pink leggings. Jade smiles at the young looking one,"Lily! Nice to meet you, dear!" Lily nodded,"It is! I can't wait! I'm SO excited!" She giggled and skipped over to the others. Immediately, she was playing patty cake with Kat.

As soon as the next van drove away, the contestant that was in it, nearly fell over from sleepiness. Jane shouts,"GET UP, LAZY!" The boy had curly brown hair and was probably the tallest there. He wore a cloudy moon t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. On top of that, he wore a Vancouver Whitecaps snap back. He glared at Jane with dark green eyes,"Lose some weight, then." Jane's face grew slightly red. Jade interrupted them,"Bastion! How nice to see you. Ehehehe..." She gives a nervous smile,"Okay, now go lay back with the others. I'll wake you up when we get started..." Bastion shrugged and dragged himself over to the others, who where either conversing or doing something stupid.

The third to last van pulled up, letting out a Auburn-haired, brown eyed skinny male. His hair was also neatly combed ("Is there some kind of trend I'm missing, here?," asked Jane), and he wore a blue flannel shirt and jeans. He immediately blushed, his knees locking up at the lots of cute girls there. Jade smiles and rolls her eyes,"Go one, we have a few more to go through." He nodded shyly and slowly walked towards the others.

The second to last bus drove off, showing a boy with short black shaggy hair and brown eyes. He wore a black jacket, black pants, and gray sneakers. He looked crafty. He smiled a jolly grin,"Hello, My new hostesses! A big one and a crazy one! How fortunat-" he was cut off when Jade lunged for him. He quickly dodged and skipped off. Jane helped her twin up, shouting,"SCREW YOU, IZAYA!"

When everything calmed down, the last van pulled up. However, a lot of thumping came from the back. The twins exchanged a look as everything quieted down. Jade flung open the door, and out came three girls. The first one, a girl with caramel hair in a mane-like style, hazel eyes, and mocha skin stood up, brushing off her leather jacket, cheetah print leggings, and ugg boots. Jade sighs,"I supposed YOU caused this cat fight, Ivana?" Ivana scoffs,"Well, Next time don't throw me into a van with these bitches!" She flicked her hair back with her brightly colored, long red fingernails and strutted to the others, who looked at her like she was crazy. She glared at the others,"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Andrea scoffs,"Obviously you, what else?" The two girls shared a heated glace before being interrupted by Jade,"Everyone, Meet Christy!" This 'Christy' girl was small, with brown hair that reached her waist, dark brown eyes, and glasses. She wore a white button up t-shirt with a collar and jean shorts. She smiled with a dorky grin,"Hi!" She walked over to the others, smiling at Kat and Dominic.

The last one, dusting off her plain dark blue shirt and light blue capris, smiled at the others,"Hi, everyone! I'm Julie! Its lovely to meet you dears!" She spoke with a light British accent. Her black hair was in a tight high ponytail and her brown eyes were cheerful. Her wide smile was contagious. However, as the _HONK_ from the van, which wanted to back out, rang out, she jumped and hid behind Jade,"A monster!" Jade laughed, patting the girl's head. Ivana snorted,"Sheesh, seems like miss goodie over there is a scardey cat!" Andrea turned to Ivana,"WE ARE ALL SCARED OF SOMETHING, BITCH!"

Jade interrupted,"OKAY! Now to get into teams!" She pulls out a folded peice of paper from her jeans and clears her throat,"Okay! Andrea,Astrid, Callahan, Christy, Bastion, Domonic, Ivana, and Izaya, ! You guys are the Rampaging Gerbils! Go stand over there!" Ivana snorts,"HOLD UP A GOD DAMN SECOND! Me, an insanely hot and badass chick, in a weakling team?" Astrid rolls her eyes,"Bitch, please. Your the weak link here." Andrea nods in agreement,"Damn straight."

Jade rubs the back of her head sheepishly,"Ehehehe, okay... Alec, Alex, Edward, Jameson, Julie, Kat, Lily, and Mea! You guys are the Wild Hamsters!" Jameson shouted,"WHATS UP WITH THE RODENT NAMES?" Jane shrugs,"Ask the producers. NOW! Confessions are near the communal bathroom. Voting will happen in there. If you do NOT get a bottle of soda at the elimination ceremony, you're out!"

_Confessionals_  
___

_Ivana: WHAT A FUCKING LAME ASS EXCUSE FOR A SHOW!  
_

_Astrid:Ivana is a bitch. I'm glad Callahan is here, though.  
_

_Christy:OMG! I'm so excited! This will be just like Graphic Design class!  
_

_End confessionals  
_

Just as Jane stopped talking, The speakers crackled on. The twins looked at each other,"Who turned it on? I thought it was broken..." Everything was silent for the minute or two the static crackled.

"One must sacrifice one for another, my dear victims~!," A high pitched, raspy voice came from the speakers. Jane and Jade turn around and shouted,"ALRIGHT, WHO IN HELLS BELLS IS FUCKING WITH THE SYSTEM!" Jane turns to the others, who look weirded out. The voice speaks again,"Go into the forest for the first challenge, My dears..." The voice fades out into static. Jade looks at the contestants,"Edward, Alec, go first. Test the water."

"B-But..,"Alec starts. "NOW!," Jane howls. Both high tail it to the forest, unaware of what was beginning.

* * *

_**I'm cutting it off there. Any thing you want to comment about, feel free. ENJOY!**_


	3. I want to play a game

_**Hey guys? Are you doing good? Good. So, After this challenge, voting WILL be open to those who are on the losing team. Whoever is voted off, you still have some say in the show. I'll assign parts for those off characters. They will be... Recycled C: I'd hate to have a perfectly fine chatacter go to waste! You know the disclaimers, yada yada yada. OKAY! ONTO LE TORTURE!  
**_

* * *

Edward and Alec slowed down a bit. The caught their breath silently, before heading through the forest. Alec looked around nervously,"I have a w-weird feeling something i-is g-gonna jump out at U-!"Alec's yell was muffled by a cloth over his mouth. Edward turned toward him,"Alec!," But soon had a cloth over his own moth. He struggled before it all went black.

Soon his consciousness came back. They were in a dimly lit room. Edward rubbed his head and looked around. He felt some thing around his neck: A Collar. He looked at Alec, who had a collar as well. Alec regain consciousness a minute of so, looking around groggily,"Where are we?" A speaker's static caused them both to jump. The same high pitched voice came out from the speakers,"Hello, Alec and Edward. Do you like games? I like games. Lets play one, shall we?"

Alec looks over at Edward,"He sounds like Jigsaw." The voice in the speakers cackle,"On you both of you is a collar. both are attached via pulley system. Like I said, one must sacrifice the other to make it through Across the room is a key to both collars. If one of you gets it, however, the other falls back into a pit. Have fun!" The voice cackles again before it fades into static.

_**With the**** others!**_

Jane and Jade pace frantically. Andrea sighs,"Should one of us go after them?" She sounded worried, even if the two weren't on her teams. Julie raises her hand,"I second that!" Jane turns to Jameson,"Jameson! You go!" Jameson scoffed,"Why me? Why not members from the other team?" Jane rolls her eyes,"I just want to see if you can actually have the guts to find those two."

Jameson rolled his eyes and walked into the forest. He mumbled to himself about 'Stupid Loser teammates' and 'Bitch hosts'. Soon, he tripped over a root and his face fell right into a cloth, making him lose consciousness.

He woke up, also in a dimly lit room. Around his neck was also a collar, but with a pie attached to the front. He looked at the pie oddly before the speakers came on,"Dear, Dear Jameson. Narcissistic, much? I have a game for you. In front of you is a marshmallow caramel pie, one of the hardest to get out of clothes and hair. They say it takes three days. Above your short stature is a key to the collar. You have thirty seconds to reach it before you get pied." Jameson jumped for the key. He reached high up for it, the timer ticking.

However, time ran out and the pie flung forward into his face. the tin hit him hard enough to make him pass out.

_**Back to Alec and Edward**_

Alec and Edward stared at the key before looking at each other. Alec sighs,"What should we do now?" Edward ponders for a minute, and gets an idea. "What if...,"He begins,"We both run to the key? We are about the same strength, so we can probably break the cord." Alec nodded. Edward sighs,"Okay... Ready.. Set.. GO!" Both of them charged to the key. They struggled against the length before the rope (which was pretty damn cheap) snapped. Both fell over and lost a bit of their breath. They soon caught it again. Edward grabbed the key and unlocked their collars.

Alec and Edward found a door on the west wall, using the key to unlock it, and ran out, back into the forest.

_**To the Others...**_

Andrea soon started pacing. Astrid looked a bit worried. Callahan held a tight grip on Astrid's hand. Kat and Lily looked at each other nervously. Ivana was checking her nails. Andrea finally looked towards the others,"We should split up and go looking for them!" Astrid and Callahan nod,"Agreed." Andrea looks at the others,"Okay, Astrid, Callahan, grab Dominic and go north, where the other three went." Astrid and Callahan nodded, turning to Dominic. Dominic nodded and they walked the direction that the formers went through.

Andre pointed to Kat and Lily,"You two, grab Christy and head to the path next to that." Lily and Kat both saluted,"Yes Ma'am!" Christy laughed and dragged the other two down a different direction. Andrea looked at the remaining players,"Bastion, Alex, and Mea. Head after them. Be cautious." The three simply nodded before walking into the forest, Bastion dragging after them.

Andrea taps her chin,"Ivana, Izaya, Do your part and go west." Izaya smirks,"Yes, all fearful leader." Ivana snorts as she walks to the other side of the forest. Izaya trails after her. Andrea looks at the only one left: Julie. She sighs,"Julie, you're with me. Julie nods,"Okay~!" Julie grabs Andrea's hand and practically drags her to the forest.

**_To Astrid, Callahan, and Dominic!_**

The three teens wandered into the forest. They saw footprints that may have belonged to their competitors. However, instead of falling for the chloroform rag trick (Astrid beat the living shit out of them. It turned out they had super-glued ninja masks on), they went farther then the other three. However, a can of Knock-out gas was thrown in front of them. They woke up in a scale like fixture on a high platform.

The scale had three arms, with mini scales on the side. A voice crackled on the speaker,"Hello, players. This one is rather easy. You have to give enough of yourself to get through this. A certain ration of your non body weight must be given for you to move on. Have fun."

Astrid sighs, cursing under her breath and begins to take off the bracelets she wore. Callahan followed. As soon as Astrid dropped her belt on the mini scale, the floor of her part of the scale opened up into a shout. She whooped as she slid through. The creaky scale dropped Callahan and Dominic a bit, making them shout in surprise. Callahan placed his chain on the scale, the his floor opened up as well.

He dived into it, whooping as he went down. Dominic's side fell. He screamed as he free fell. However, at the end, he hit something soft: A bunch of pillows in a cage. He sighs and looks up,"W-well. What should I do now?"

**_The trio of Lily,Kat, and Christy!_**

Christy pushed back a branch for Kat and Lily, who were skipping through the forest. The branch whipped back at her, stinging her arm. She hissed in pain and scurried behind Kat and Lily, who were singing with each other. However, she tripped over what she thought was a root, but in truth was a trap. They all screamed as the traps swung and snapped. They, however, landed in a safe, pillow filled room. It was all pink. Kat smiled,"What a pretty room!" On a side table, their were three cupcakes. Lily smiles,"Ooh! Cupcakes!" Both Lily and Kat ran towards the cupcakes.

A voice on the speaker, however, stopped them dead in their tracks. Christy turns toward the speaker, her eyes widening as the voice speaks,"Ah cupcakes, delicious, sweet, and easy to hide stuff in. Like fast acting laxatives. Two of these cupcakes have said laxative, one doesn't. The eater of the one that doesn't will go through. The first two that run to the bathroom lose."

The three girls exchange glances. Kat shrugs,"Well, they are still cupcakes!" She grabs the right one. Lily nods,"Your right." She grabs the left. Christy shrugs,"Oh well. Crossing my fingers, here..."

They all took a bite of their cupcakes. All of them shrug,"Not bad.." However, Christy pauses, dropping her cupcake. Kat looks toward her,"Are you okay?" Christy shakes her head and runs to a bathroom stall in the corner. Kat sighs,"Well, she's out."

She looks at Lily, who's already finished her cupcake. Lily, however, was hunch over, clutching her stomach. Kat's eyes widened,"Lily, Are you okay?" Lily nods weakly and runs over to the stall. As soon as Lily's stall closes, the door to the left swings open. Kat sighs, "I'm sorry, guys." She runs out, into the forest, back to camp.

**_Be the sleeper, the quiet one, and the 3/4ths crazy one -_**

Bastion, Mea, and Alex walked through their section of the forest. A **BOOM!** shook them, waking up Bastion. They looked around to find the source of the explosion. A giant dinosaur-like creature ran out in front of them. Alex suddenly got a wide smile and patted the dinosaur rather hard,"Aren't you adorable?" Bastion rolls his eyes,"He's gone insane." He looks at Mea, who is still, wide-eyed. Alex turns to the other two, holding a tight grip on the creature,"Why don't you two head back? I'll take care of this one."

Bastion sighs,"Be careful, alright, dude?" He gently grabbed Mea's elbow and tugged her towards the camp. Alex's laugh came from behind them.

_**Izaya and Ivana~**_

Izaya kept tormenting Ivana, who was trying not to get things in her hair. "So, toots, When are you going to give up? This is the _wilderness_, after all...," Izaya said with a smirk. Ivana just rolled her eyes. She caught sight of a building,"Maybe the losers are in there." Before Izaya could say anything else. She ran over to the door and swung it open. Izaya followed after her.

Almost immediately, Ivana regretted it. There where two platforms, one they were standing on, and the other across the room to the next door. A rickety rope and wood bridge was in between the two. Underneath the bridge, however, was glowing green goo. Ivana shrieked and ran back to the door. However, it wouldn't budge. Izaya laughs,"I know this trick." He turns to Ivana,"You first, toots."

Ivana huffs,"Are you INSANE? These shoes are not meant for bridges" She gestures to her red stilettos. Izaya rolled his brown eyes,"I'll tell our team you threw the challenge, then." Ivana blinked. She then huffed and stormed across the bridge. Her shoe hit a particularly weak plank, making her leg fall through. She shrieked, clutching the piece of wood beside it. Izaya charged down the bridge, using the ropes to ho over Ivana's crouched form. He stopped at the other platform, and bowed,"Thank you, Toots." He smirked and winked, swinging open the door and running out. Ivana shouted after him,"TRAITOR!" The plank she was clutching two broke, making her fall into the slime.

**_Finally, Andrea and Julie_**

Julie and Andrea walked through the forest. They ran into the others, who seemed to be shocked by something. Julie had slowed down, being a bit scared. Andrea sighed and looked at the other girl,"I'll be fine. If anything happens, we can rely on each other." Julie nodded slowly and picked up her pace. Soon they came across cells. In each cell, held a competitor. Julie walked over to Dominic,"What happened?"

As Dominic explained things to her, Andrea looked over at Jameson and laughed,"Look like you got your due!" A growl came from behind. Julie and Andrea turn around. Mutant alligator like- creatures came from the forest. Andrea backed away slowly. Julie stepped in front on Andrea,"Go back. I'll get this thing off your trail and help everyone out." Andrea looked over at Julie,"You aren't afraid of this thing?"

Julie turns and shakes her head,"My dad was an alligator wrestler. I know everything about it. Just go!" Andre nods and runs to camp.

_**At the camp...**_

When Andrea reached camp, she was surprised. Everyone looked fine. Only a little scared, with Astrid and Callahan a little bare. Jade blows a whistle,"Sort into your teams!" Everyone shuffled into their former teams. Jade shouts,"The Gerbils have three missing players. The Hamsters have four. THE GERBILS WIN!" The remaining Gerbils cheer, while the Hamsters shout. Then Andrea pauses,"Wait, this was a challenge? The who was th-" The twins laugh,"Of course it was. And the voice was our brother, Joesph!"

A black windowless van pulls up. Jane mummers,"Where do we get these pedo bear vans?" Out stepped a boy an little younger then the twins. He had buzz cut black hair and dark green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and sweats. Jane and Jade grin,"Lil' Bro! Nice work! Did ya get the footage?" Joesph nodded,"Yep. Nice bunch of dorks you have here." Inside the van was a tech cave itself. Screens flashed scenes, buttons flashed colorful colors, and there where mics everywhere.

Ivana shouts from the forests,"UGH! YOU BITCHES!" She was covered in glowing green slime. Jameson was caked in melted marshmallow cream and Caramel. Alex was carrying the dinosaur's head, which had wires sticking out from it. Dominic was covered in feathers. Christy and Lily looked rather pale, and Julie was dragging the unconscious alligator, scarred up and looking messed up. Jade sighs,"Okay guys, go fix yourselves up. " She turns back to the 'Survivors',"Okay, Hamster's, I'll see you at the fire pit later. Dinner will be served before then."

Joesph drove away in the van, the twins waving after them. Jameson and Ivana stormed for the showers, while Kat went to go make sure Lily and Christy were alright. Astrid and Callahan helped dust off Dominic. Alex and Julie went to go put their 'Trophies' away.

Jade stands in front of the camera,"Who will be the first eliminated from the Hamsters? What will be the next challenge? Find out in the next chapter of TOTAL. DRAMA. BLACK FOREST!"

* * *

**_Oh my god, you have no idea how much fun this was to write. But I feel something is wrong with it... Review and tell me if you spot something!_**


	4. Orange Soda and PEDOBEAR?

_**Hey! How you doin'? So, My best friend is helping me with this story. She quit some time ago. She wrote a few stories in 6th grade on her brother's account for The Five Ancestors. We have a striking resemblance to each other and we are very close! Meet HiWa-Chan!**_

_**HiWa-Hey everyone. I have took a big break from FF. Socky here reintroduced me, so I figured she needed a bit of help. I have a different set of mind, but still, we will try to finish this! I loved the characters! In fact, Christy and Lily are mine! ^^ Yep! I won't be writing any more stories, but I'll help Socky. OH! Those who ever read my stories after this, I keep mentioning an Auburn OnYeen. Who do you think Socky is? :D We tossed around a few ideas, and came up with this chapter! I hope you like it!  
**_

_**Isn't she great? I'm still kinda annoyed at the dissapearing act she pulled. I missed the stories we did. So, THE DUO IS BACK! Okay, so, as for votes, I didn't get many, so I just worked this over. DON'T BITCH AT ME!  
**_

_**I Do NOT own Total Drama Series, but I DO own HiWa~! ;D  
**_

_**HiWa-SHE DOES NOT!**_

* * *

The tension arose from the time the challenge ended to dinner. The Hamsters exchanged glares and guilty stares. Lily looks around with nervous smiles,"H-Hey guys... So what if we blew this challenge? We always have the next one!"

Alex looked back at her,"Well, You really didn't pass your test." Lily sticks her tongue out,"Neither did you, Meanie!"

Alex rolls his eyes and Kat intervenes,"Guys, don't start fighting! Didn't we all come here to have fun?" Alex snorts,"No, we came to win."

Kat shrugs,"That too,but this is like a big party!" Jameson smiles and chuckles at Kat's bubbliness. Jameson still had some remains of caramel and marshmallow here and there, but got quite a bit of it off. Julie's arms were wrapped up in bandages.

* * *

_**At the** **Campfire-**_

A roaring campfire contrasted the dark sky. The Hamsters looked around, looking for the two hostesses. Suddenly a _Poof!_ in front of them caught their attention. There stood Jane, who wore a big grin,"Hello, Losers of this challenge. The votes are in, and the person leaving was chosen! Now, for the sodas!"

Jade walks out of the kitchen, carrying a giant cooler. She rolls it over to the campfire, popping it open, reaching into it as Jane calls out names,"Alec!" Jade tosses a orange soda to Alec, who fumbles to catch it. Jade continues,"Alex!" Alex catches his bottle of orange soda, cracking it open,"Thanks."

The names continue on,"Edward, Julie, Kat!" Kat and Julie toast with their own bottles,"Yes!" Jane calls out another name,"Mea!" Mea catches the bottle, setting it next to her feet. The final two, Jameson and Lily, glanced at each other. Jameson scowled and glared at the last bottle of soda Jade was holding.

Jade smirks,"Welp, I see why you two are on the line. Neither of you completed your challenges. Alex and Julie tackled them with some sense, and would've beaten them if they moved faster." Jane rolls her eyes,"And the one that gets the last soda is..."

A dramatic pause failed to build up tension she just sighed and tossed it at Jameson, who caught it expectantly,"Lily, you're gone!" Lily paused for a minute, then shrieked,"WHAAAATTT?" She jumps up and stomps,"Why?"

Jade rolls her eyes,"Hell if we know!" A white windowless van pulls up. The sign on the side said 'Free Candy'. A guy wearing a pedobear costume pops from the back and sings "Hiii Kids~!"

Everyone immediately dashed away. The guy grabbed Lily and dragged her into a van,"Lets play~" Lily was just frozen in shock as she was dragged away.

Jade and Jane exchanged glances, then looked at the Hamsters,"I suppose we should tell you the next challenge so you can plan ahead. The next challenge is Cooking! You can either choose Italian or Mexican! You can choose first thing in the morning!" Jade packs up the cooler and drags it back into the kitchen.

* * *

_**Confessionals:**_

_**Jameson: I knew they wouldn't get rid of me. I'm one of the strongest players on this team  
**_

_**Kat: Sorry Lily, but you had to go...  
**_

_**Julie: Lily was a dear, but she was the weakest. So she had to go.**_

* * *

However, what the Hamsters failed to notice as they went into the cabins is the brown eyes peering from the darkness of the forest, and the long hair that flowed behind it as they dissapeared into the darkness.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! Okay, Review what you think, PM what you guys want to cook! And Who do you think the figure is? **_

_**HiWa-Honestly guys, she's trying to see if you payed attention! Only Me, Socky, and ONE OTHER PERSON know who it is!  
**_

_**Okay! Enjoy!  
**_


	5. Cookin' Up Trouble

_**Ohhaithar! Its Socky!**_

_**And HiWa!  
**_

_**And Welcome to the Socky and HiWa Show!**_

_**And its time for the next challenge!  
**_

_**Again, not too many votes cam through, but enough to choose which team got what! Also, the pairing poll is up.  
**_

_**And thanks to my aunt, we are all hopped up on chocolate, cookies, and Sunkist~ :D  
**_

_***Sugarcomas*  
**_

_**Remember, we do not own the TD series  
**_

* * *

_**With the** **girls~**_

It was 7:30 in the morning, and everyone was just barely waking up. A great smell filled the air as everyone groggily got up. Ivana then shot up and grabbed some things,"I CALL BATHROOM!" Andrea's eyes snapped open,"Oh hell no!" She looked down, seeing her bunk-mate forgot her leopard print shoes, and smirked. She climbed down her latter, grabbing her own items, and making sure she put on her own slippers before dashing to the bathrooms.

Astrid sat up, glaring at the bunk across the room. She was glad she wasn't stuck with either of them as bunk-mates. Speaking of which, she looked over the side of her bed and saw her bunk-mate, Christy, just sitting up. Christy rubbed her large eyes and looked over to Astrid, who was climbing down the bunk bed latter. Astrid blinked as she saw dark circles around Christy's eyes, though the girl had gone to bed earlier then the rest. Astrid smiles,"Come on, lets head for the showers. Those idiots forgot there was more than one."

Christy giggled and put on her glasses. Once they both grabbed their items, they walked to the bathrooms. Ivana was hopping on the pointy rocks of the clearance in the forest. Astrid snickered as Ivana glared at them. The female Gerbils walked into the bathrooms, seeing Kat drying her minty green hair and Mea putting her bright red hair in a side ponytail. Mea's side ponytail came out a bit crooked, so Kat turned off her dryer and fixed it. Meas smiled in appreciation.

As Astrid got into the shower, Christy looked at the Hamster girls,"So, did Julie or Lily get voted off?" Kat turned to her,"Hm?"

Christy pushed her glasses up her nose,"Two of the females on your team are missing. Did one get voted off?"

Kat nodded,"Lily, since she was the weak one. You wouldn't believe it, she got carried away by PEDOBEAR!" As Kat laughed, Christy looked at her with wide eyes. It was then that Ivana walked in, looking pissed. Kat and Mea exchanged glances.

Kat smiles nervously,"Yeeahh... We'll just be looking for Julie! We haven't seen her all morning, soo... later!"

It was when Andrea stepped from the showers (Dressed) that all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**To the Boys!**_

Izaya crept up on Callahan, who slept in the bunk next to his. In his right hand was a shocker. He sneaks over beside his teammate's bed and jams the buzzer into Callahan's sternum, shocking the poor dude awake. Callahan shoots up,"What the hell was that for?" Izaya just laughs,"To get you up, what else?" Across the room, on the top bunk of Izaya's bunk, Bastion throws a pillow at the two.

"Shut up! I'm still trying to get some sleep...," Bastion groans, flashing a glare at the two. Callahan snorts as he stands up and stretches,"When _aren't_ you trying to get some sleep?" He looks up,"Yo, Domon- Wait, where did the dude go?"

Izaya shrugs,"I dunno." Callahan looks at Bastion,"You know?" Bastion sat up and ran his fingers through his hair,"I don't know, either. All i know is that breakfast smells good."

Callahan shrugs,"Okay, guys. Lets go take a shower and head to breakfast."

Izaya smirks,"I hope you mean separately!"

Callahan shouts,"I have a GIRLFRIEND, you know!"

Izaya's smirk widens,"Well that doesn't mean anything."

_**In the Hamster Cabins:**_

Up in the male Hamster cabins, Alex was cleaning the robot Dinosaur head while Alec and Edward were getting dressed. Jameson came from the bathrooms in just his pants and pulled his shirt on, fixing up his hair. When the screams came from the girl's bathroom, the four looked at each other. They then shrugged and returned to what they were doing.

_**At Breakfast~**_

Everyone walked into the cafeteria, following the scent of Steak and Eggs. They were surprised to see Julie and Domonic, the two that where missing, cooking in the kitchen. Julie was breaking up some eggs while Domonic was grilling up some steak. They shouted across the kitchen if they needed something, but otherwise never talked.

Kat grinned,"Oh, there you guys are!" Jane and Jade both walk in, stretching and stumbling. They smell the food and look up. Jane grins,"Saves me the hard work." Every lined up, grabbing a tray. Domonic and Julie set things out for everyone before gathering the used utensils.

Domonic looked over at Julie. The only reason he didn't get nervous around her is that she was pretty average-looking. She smiles,"I got it. Go ahead and eat." Domonic smiles and walks out of the kitchen. Julie washed the dishes as everyone began to eat.

Jade sipped her orange juice and wiped her mouth,"It seems as though Domonic and Julie caught the drift of today's challenge: Cooking. Where you decide to make either Italian or Mexican." Jameson wiped his mouth,"Oh yeah. I don't think we chose what to make." Both teams exchange looks, before jumping up all together, calling out either,"MEXICAN!," or,"ITALIAN!"

Jane covers her ears,"SHUT UP! Its too early in the goddamn morning. Since THEY cooked, Domonic and Julie choose what their teams cook." Immediately, Christy dashed to Domonic and whispered in his ear. Kat ran into the kitchen and whispered in whispered in Julie's ear. Julie grins,"The Hamsters call Italian!"

The Gerbils groan. Jane smirks,"Okay, Gerbils get Mexican. The delivery truck will be here any minute..."

After breakfast, A large truck pulled into the clearance, driven by Joesph. Jade rolls her eyes,"_Another_ job?"

Joesph shrugs,"Anything to pay the bills, Sis. Sign here." Joesph got out of the cab, handing Jade a clipboard. He walks to the back, Jane helping him open the back. The back was like a miniature supermarket, filled with any ingredient you could think of. The teens got up in the truck, looking through the bunches of food.

The Hamsters started fighting about what to cook. "I think we should make Spaghetti!," Jameson said,"Its easy and Delicious!" Julie sighs and pulls out a bag of raw cheese-filled pasta,"On the contrary, I think we should make Ravioli. Its simple and very tasty."

Meanwhile, with the Gerbils, Andrea glances at the variety and looks at her team,"Any ideas?"

Dominic climbs up on the back and picks up a container of steak,"We can make Fajitas. Who hates those?" Bastion raises his hands,"I'll cook the meat!" Domonic hands Bastion the container and drags it to the kitchen. Astrid and Callahan jumped up in the back of the truck as the Hamsters settle their argument.

Julie taps her chin,"So, For our appetizer, we are making some Minestrone stew with Bread sticks. Kat, you are in charge of the bread sticks, Jameson, you work on the Minestrone stew, since it was your idea." Jameson nodded,"Got it."

Jameson got a hold of some beans, onions, celery, carrots, chicken stock, and tomatoes. Kat got ingredients for the breadsticks, trudging to the kitchen. Julie continued,"For the main course, We are having cheese stuffed Ravioli in a thick Alfredo sauce with chicken chunks. Alex, Mea, and I will work on this. For desert, simple Angel Wings. Alec, Edward, you guys are cooking this, since you two seem the most level headed and non-likely to burn yourself. Lets get started."

* * *

As the Hamsters grabbed their items, the Gerbils were already having trouble."Ugh, I'm ALLERGIC to tomatoes, and you expect me to make salsa? Also, all this grease is NOT okay with my complexion!," Ivana shrieked. Izaya smirked in the background,"Oh, is there something wrong, _Princess_?" He dragged out the nickname. Ivana glared at him.

Astrid sighs as she walks into the kitchen, where Everyone else was,"Will you just SHUT UP and bear with it? We need to win this challenge, unless _you_ want to go home!" Andrea nods as she heats up some oil. Ivana just glares at them.

Christy tosses her some gloves and a hair tie. Ivana sighs,"Thanks, girl. But you'd need a stronger hair tie." Christy rolls her eyes and stands on her top toes (She was rather short compared to Ivana's supermodel height) and gently tugs the giant mass of caramel locks in the ponytail holder.

Ivana pulls on the gloves and begins to cut up the tomatoes. Bastion was slicing up the meat into thin strips while Astrid and Callahan were cutting up the vegetables for the fajitas. Domonic was thinking of a desert as Izaya cuts up the corn tortillas for the chips.

Izaya grins and tosses a tomato chunk at Ivana, who bats it off. Domonic decides to cook up some Xango, and starts mixing up the fry dough.

* * *

With the Hamsters, everything was working somewhat well. Jameson boils the chicken broth and adds the vegetables, stirring it together. Kat mixes together the dough, spreading flour over the cutting board. She slams the dough on the board, making everyone jump. Julie ducks under the counter,"Eep! A monster?"

Mea sighs and pulls Julie out, Alex rolling his eyes,"You haven't seen scary, have you?" Julie sighs,"I don't _want to_, thank you very much..."

Kat was making little shapes with the dough. Jameson looks over away from his soup,"Are you having fun over there?"  
Kat smiles at him,"Yes. Dough is very fun to mess with."

Jameson chuckles,"Sure." He continues to stir up the stew, adding a few herbs in there. Alec and Edward grab a portion of the dough and begin slicing it up. Kat made a flower-shaped bread stick, and began making a little meadow scene on the pan. Jameson rolled his eyes as Mea giggled. Alex just continued cutting up the chicken as Julie, Alec, and Edward continued their work.

* * *

Oil splattered all over the place as Andrea placed the triangular cuts of corn tortilla in the fry oil. She managed to dodge it, thankfully. As Ivana put some tomatoe in a blender, Izaya got an idea and pulled the cutting slightly outwards. As Ivana stepped back over the cutting bored, her heels slipped on one of the oil splatter, making her slip. Her cutting board got knocked over by her elbow, making the tomato-covered board land on her.

As Ivana screams, Izaya snickers lightly. Christy and Astrid rush to help her, pulling the board off. Domonic rushed to make sure Andrea's tortilla chips didn't burn. However, that made his Xango catch on fire, making him rush back to put it out. Bastion didn't leave his station, cooking the fajitas. Callahan quickly fried more chips, pulling out the very dark brown ones.

"Make Mexican, they said... It'd be fun, they said...," Domonic said as he tossed away the blackened Xango, starting a fresh one. Ivana stood up, her mocha skin broke out in red hives. Christy sighed,"I'll go get her medicine and get her into another shower..." Jane pokes her head in,"Thirty minutes, chefs!"

Now the heat was really on.

* * *

As soon as Jane called that time mark, everything was coming together for the Hamsters. The Ravioli had finished boiling, so Julie drained it out. Mea poured in the Alfredo sauce and Alex the still hot cooked seasoned chicken. They mixed it in evenly, throwing in a few more herbs. Kat pulled the bread from the oven, smiling at the little meadow scene she created.

Jameson scooped a bit of the Minestrone stew into a tasting spoon and sipped it. Perfect. Edward was dusting the Angel Wings as Alec pulled them out of the fryer quickly. As Julie saw they had everything finished, she grinned,"Now, to put together our presentation!" Alex pulled down the plates as they began to set up the plates.

* * *

_'Great. Just... great.,' _Andrea sighed. The chips were slightly burnt, they had NO salsa, Ivana was in the medics tent, and the Xango wouldn't finish baking in time (No frying this time)... But, Domonic managed to make some great tortillas.

Domonic sighs as everyone glances at each other. Jade shouts out,"Times up! Bring on the appetizers!"

Callahan sighs and stands up,"Okay, lets see what the other team has."

* * *

Jade and Jane sat at a table outside. Callahan came out with a pile of slightly burnt chips, while Jameson came out with two nice steaming bowls of Minestrone soup on plates that each had a bread stick flower. Callahan's eyes bulged at the fanciness.

Jane coughs as she takes a bite of the chips that were set between her and her twin,"Excuse me, these appear to be slightly burnt..." Callahan sighs,"We had a bit of an accident..."

Jade shrugs,"They're not bad. I give them a 2.5 out of a 5. Jane?" Jane wrinkles her nose,"Two. Onto the soup." Jameson grins and sets the soup in front of the twins. Callahan steps back and shoves his hands in his pockets.

Jade immediate cooed,"Oh, I loved the bread sticks! Who made them?" Kat, who was hanging in the window, shouted,"I did!" Jane shouted back,"Good job!"

The twin hostesses sipped the soup. Jade nods,"I like it. Very thick, like Minestrone soup should be. The vegetables can be a bit more cooked, but its good." Jane eats some more,"I agree. The bread sticks are perfectly baked, too. " Jameson grins,"Thank you. Kat and I worked hard."

Jane smiles,"Well, your efforts got you a 4 out of five from me. Jade?"

Jade sips some more soup,"Same. Minestrone soup is usually one of my least favorites, since I have a dislike for vegetables, but you managed to make it taste very nice."

Jane grins,"So, thats 4.5 out of ten for the Gerbils, and an 8 out of 10 for the Hamsters. Next round, please?"

* * *

As Callahan walked back in, he sighs,"We're screwed." Astrid grabs his hand and leans on his shoulder,"Now, don't say that..."

Bastion grabs the tortillas and the sizzling fajita pan,"We still have this!" He sets it on a wooden plate and carries it out. Right behind him was Mea, who carried two plates of the Alfredo Ravioli. As soon as Jade heard the sizzling of the Fajitas, she claps, "Now this is where the good stuff is!"

Bastion grins and sets the sizzling pan between the two hostesses, along with the container of tortillas. The twins grab a tortilla each and pinch onto some meat and vegetables, and both take a bite."Mm... You're a good cook when you're not sleeping, big guy!,"Jane said.

Jade nods, giving a thumbs up,"I give it a four." Jane laughs as she sips some water,"Screw that, those are some of the best Fajitas ever. I'll give him a 4.5"

Bastion nods with a grin,"Thank you." Mea steps forward and sets a plate each in front of Jane and Jade. She also hands them each a napkin. which had a fork. The two smile,"Thank you, Mea."

Mea nodded back, stepping back. Jade takes the first bite, her eyes widening,"Oh my god..." Jane follows,"Wow... It just melts in your mouth and warms your stomach. " Bastion looked over at Mea, who was smiling.

Jane and Jade make 'Okay' signs."Four from me!," Jade begins. Jane snorts,"Again, screw that, this is a five!" Mea's grin just widens. She nods in appreciation, and walks back into the kitchen, Bastion in tow.

"8.5 for the Gerbils, Nine for the Hamsters. Next one, we'll calculate it all.," Jade says as she takes another bite of her ravioli.

* * *

Mea walks into the kitchen, holding up nine fingers. Julie looks at Alec and Edward,"Time for the Finale." Alec smiles,"We're ready."

As the two walked out when Jane called for desert, Julie looked over at her team,"Its in the bag."

* * *

Alec and Edward walked out, along with Dominic, who held a plate of Xango, covered in ice cream. Edward set down the plate of Angel wings, which Alec and him actually shaped into Angel wings. Jane grins,"It seems the Hamsters went all out on presentation..."

Jade grins,"I like that." They tried the Xango, making sure to get a bit of ice cream. "Well, Nothing special about it. 3 out of 5.," Jane says, shrugging. Jade nods,"Agreed. It'd be better crispy." Domonic fidgeted a bit at that.

Jade shrugged and reached for the angel wings, taking a bite out of one,"Hey, these are pretty good. A bit sugary, but good..."

Jane reached over for a bite and nodded,"Yep. A bit too sugary, but good. 4 out of 5." Jade nodded,"Agreed."

As the two wiped their hands, the calculated in their heads. "25 out of 30 for the Hamsters...,"Began Jade.

"...And 19 out of 30 to the Gerbils! Hamsters win!," Jane finished. The teams came out of the kitchen. The Gerbils sigh in defeat and the hamsters cheer.  
Jade grins,"Did we also mention this is a reward challenge?"

"WHAT?," The Gerbils shouted. They then started protesting, but the twins ignored them,"Yes! The Hamsters get to go to the canteen area! There's arcade games, Foosball, free snacks, and 3D movies! Here are the keys!" Jade threw the keys to Alex who caught them.

Jane turns to the Gerbils,"Vote who you want off by Dinner. You have a lot of thinking to do."

* * *

_**FINALLY! Okay, so you know the deal. PM who you wanted voted off if your OC is a Gerbil, Review what your OC would be doing in the Canteen area if they are a Hamster. **_

_***le snores*  
**_

_**Oh yeah, and HiWa fall asleep.**_

_**ENJOY!  
**_


	6. Troll face

**_Hey guys, Its HiWa! Socky can't be here, since she's in a lot of pain. She just had her wisdom teeth pulled. I have one thing to say: _**

**_When a shy, quiet girl like Socky is on Loopy Gas, she was worse then me on Rockstars at Mayhem meeting Slipknot.  
_**

**_And I'm here with the poll results! The cannon couples ARE:_**

**_Hypocritical Remarks (It will appear now and again)  
_**

**_God is a girl  
_**

**_Brains and not So Much Bronze  
_**

**_Alligators  
_**

**_Difficulties  
_**

**_Acceptance  
_**

**_There you go! :D  
_**

**_Here's the elimination chapter, just to show you Socky and I have not died :D  
_**

**_We do NOT own the TD Series, just Ivana and Christy, while Julie, Jane, Jade, and Joesph are Socky's.  
_**

* * *

In the Canteen area, Kat and Julie where messing with the My Little pony game system. "So how Am I supposed to work this..?,"Julia sighed. Kat grinned,"Read the instructions, silly!"

In the corner, Mea and Dominic were playing fooseball in the corner while Jameson was shoveling down snacks and shooting zombies with Alex. Edward and Alec were watching a movie on the other side of the room.

* * *

However, the campfire ceremony was just beginning. Jade was standing atop the cooler, with Jane pulling it. Jade hopped off the cooler and looked over to the Gerbils,"Welp, you all voted. Lets see who fucked up what!"

Jane pointed to Andrea,"Andrea, it was you who put the oil on the floor, making Ivana slip." Ivana, who wore a lot of bandages, glared over at Andrea. Andrea snorted,"I was avoiding it!"

Jade then smirked at Ivana,"And you are no saint either, missy. You should have been a lot more careful." Ivana snorted,"Shut the hell up, ! #$%^&*."

Jane looked over to Izaya,"You pulled the stunts. We saw what you did." Izaya just shrugged,"I have no regrets."

Jade tilts her head,"You know, I think the only ones safe are Astrid, Callahan, and Bastion. Christy, you panicked." Christy looks down and sighs,"I know..."

Jane turns to Domonic,"Domonic, you needed to be stricter and more orderly." Domonic face-palmed and just stayed quiet.

Jade opens the cooler,"Today, we have cherry cola! The first one to get a soda is Bastion, who gave his team a lot a points. Next up is Astrid and Callahan!" Bastion's soda, since he was drowsing off, conked him in the head. Astrid giggled and sipped at her soda, while Callahan chugged his.

"Christy! You're safe!," Jane said. Christy fumbled to catch her soda as Jade says,"Andrea, You've avoided the chopping block!"

Andrea caught her soda and cracked it open. "Domonic!"

Domonic fumbled to catch his own soda as well, all the while saying,"This is STUPID!" Callahan stopped chugging his soda and tried not to make it come out of his nose.

Ivana and Izaya glanced at each other. "Ivana and Izaya, One of you won't be moving on. There is one soda.," Jane said in a sing song voice, holding up the soda. They both glanced at it. "And the one getting the last soda is..." Izaya smirked while Ivana fidgeted.

"... Izaya." Izaya caught the incoming soda, and cracked it open with a wink to Ivana,"See you later, Princess."

Ivana shrieked,"WHAT? I DEMAND A RECOU-" She went quiet as a black windowless van pulled up. Everyone scooted away as the door opened. Suddenly, a guy wearing a Troll face mask and a suit came out, singing,"Trololololololololo trololololo~" Andrea snickered as Ivana's eyes widened. Ivana ran the other direction, but was chased by the Trolol guy, into the van. The van's door quickly shut and hightailed it into the forest.

* * *

_**Confessionals**_

_**Andrea:  
**_

_**Thank god the ! #$%^&* is gone!  
**_

_**Izaya:  
**_

_**You know, I'm gonna miss Ivana. She was all too fun to mess with.  
**_

_**Christy:  
**_

_**This puts a huge dent in my predictions...**_

_**Astrid: **_

_****__**I'm feeling good...  
**_

* * *

_****_As the Gerbils walked back to their cabins, One of them heading for the girls cabin turns around, a small smirk forming on her face,"Bye Bye, Ivana. It was fun, love..."

* * *

_**ANOTHER HINT! :D **_

_**Now, Review. Next challenge: AI ONI!  
**_


End file.
